


Professor and his angel

by Shiorino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Bartholomew is an asshole, Castiel Needs a Hug, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean loves hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Out of Character, Professor Castiel, Tired Castiel, Top Dean, reversVers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/pseuds/Shiorino
Summary: Castiel is a very tired professor, and Dean is an angel who really loves cuddle.





	Professor and his angel

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, but I really want this Fic to be on English, so I'm sorry...^^  
> I wrote this when I was really really tired and depressed and wanted a hug, so there it is!XD
> 
> My endless thanks to my dear friend katychan666 for helping me edit this one!XD  
> Thank you so so so much!<3

With a click in the silence of the apartment, the front door opened, letting in the light from outside. Castiel sighed tiredly and entered the empty apartment, closing the door behind him. Throwing his keys on the table in the hallway and pulling off the glasses from the bridge of his nose, he dropped the bag on the floor and got rid of his shoes, taking off his trench coat. He had a very long and busy day at the university, and now he just wanted to undress and lie down, but probably had to at least eat something before that, so Cas went to the kitchen, while taking off his jacket and dropping it on the floor.

Castiel worked at a local university. Usually his work made him happy, but the last month was very tense. One of the professors of his department resigned, and no one was found to replace him yet, and Cas had to teach much more students than usual and to find time to almost every one of them. And he was glad to help them, but, dammit, it was exhausting. And if at work he could go on at the sense of duty, then after work he seemed to just crumble, turning into a sleepy, hardly functioning mess.

He went to the fridge and opened it, found the mostly empty shelves. Sighing, Cas took out a plate with the last piece of pizza left from yesterday, and slammed the door. Putting the plate in the microwave, he opened the top locker and took out the tea, turn on the kettle. He leaned his hands on the counter and blankly stared at the wall.

Suddenly, a fluttering sound came from behind, and strong arms wrapped around his waist, making him jump.

"Hello, Castiel," came a deep voice above his ear.

Castiel exhaled tiredly and shrugged, leaving the embrace of the man. It happened again. The last month Cas thought he was going crazy. Every time he returned home after an extremely hard day, almost falling from exhaustion, this _man_ appeared.

The joke of his tired mind, as Castiel thought of him. Once, on the same exhausting evening, he just appeared out of nowhere and just hugged him, almost giving him a heart attack. He said that his name was Dean and he was an angel, Castiel’s angel. And Novak still thought that he was going crazy. Every time Dean appeared, he hugged him, been near him and almost didn’t speak, he was just there, even went to bed with Castiel and again just hugged him, and in the morning, when Cas woke up, surprisingly rested, it turned out, that the angel had already vanished, as if he never been there. That’s why Castiel thought about him as the play of his weary brain, and at first generally a dream.

But after he found in the kitchen a broken mug last week, which fell from his arms, when he was startled by the sudden appearance of Dean once again, Castiel realized that it was not a dream, but it couldn’t be a reality either. Only Cas sees Dean, which means that he is hallucinating, decided Novak to himself.

It scared shit out of him, but angel never appeared during the day, when he was at work, so Cas thought that he was just tired and silently hoped, that when his daily regime come back, everything will be normal again. But so far nothing has changed.

"Why are you here again?" asked Cas, not expecting an answer though, and turned to Dean.

Angel frowned in confusion.

"Because you’re sad" he answered honestly and uncertainty added, - "and I wanted to see you again".

"That’s just ridiculous" Cas tiredly ran hand through his hair. "My hallucination miss me... "

"Castiel," Dean sighed and took a step closer to him, "I ..."

"No, shut up! I'm going crazy, right?" Castiel sadly looked up on Dean.

The angel nevertheless stepped closer to him and hugged him again, pressing lips to his temple.

"I’m sorry," he whispered. "But, Cas, I ..."

"Don’t say anything," Castiel said quietly and hugged him back, clinging to the warm body and not wanting to think any more. - "I'm tired, I don’t care".

"Come with me," Dean pulled away and led him to the bedroom.

Castiel obeyed, one of his hands was in Dean's palm, and other absently fumbled with his shirt. When they reached the bedroom, his shirt was completely unbuttoned. Angel led him to the edge of the bed and turned around. Castiel's eyes were closed, he was almost asleep on the move, and Dean smiled gently as he ran his hands from Cas’s shoulders to his wrists and unbuttoned the cuffs, then slid his palm under his shirt and gently lowered it from his shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor. Then Dean dropped his hand on the waistband of Cas’s pants, quickly freeing him from them as well and then gently pushed tired human onto the bed.

In Castiel's half-asleep mind slipped a thought that this hallucination was somehow wrong, Dean had never undressed him before. Usually he just appeared near him and hugged Castiel over the blanket when he was already in bed. And that was strange and not fair, Castiel's sleepy mind wandered to the thought that he wouldn’t mind at all if Dean climbed _under_ his blanket. But a hallucination is a hallucination and doesn’t listen at all, Cas indignantly frowned at this thought and, grabbing Dean by the sleeve, pulled him closer, so angel lie down next to him.

Dean’s eyes widened in surprise, when Castiel suddenly yank him down and hug him, snuggling closer, with strength that angel didn’t expect from sleepy human. Angel sighed and relaxed in Cas’s arms, burying his fingers in his hair and gently combing the soft strands.

"Mmm, so sad that you’re not real, I don’t want you to leave," Cas mumbled and pressed closer, burying his nose in Dean's chest, finally falling asleep. Well, yeah he was a hallucination, but tomorrow was his day off, so who cared?

Castiel fell asleep and didn't note the big white wings that protectively went around him.

=***=

Next week they finally found a new professor, and Cas’s schedule became much easier. And, as he thought, Dean stopped appearing in his apartment, but instead of relief Castiel felt an aching emptiness and sadness. He couldn't fall asleep, for a long time turning in a cold bed and remembering the warm embrace of an angel, yes, it’s sounds ridiculous but still.

Next Friday, Castiel returned home, barely keeping his eyes open, it was the pre-graduation time, and this time was busy not only for students, but today beat the whole week.

He managed to take a shower, which he dreamed about all day, and when he finally was under the blanket, the doorbell rang. Professor was determined to ignore the sudden guest, but the ringing didn’t stop, so he slid off the bed, put on his robe and went to the door.

He opened the door without looking who there was. The ringing stopped immediately, and he saw Bartholomew, his colleague from another department, who stared at him with a creepy smile. Castiel turned pale and closed his eyes, irritatingly squeezing the bridge of his nose. Why, oh, why did he open this damn door?

"Hey, Castiel" singsonged his unexpected and unwanted guest. "How about we have breakfast together?" he raised an eyebrow with an obvious innuendo.

Castiel grimaced at this asshole who bothered him for a month and was one of the main reasons of his stress.

"No, Bartholomew, like in the previous thousand times. Leave me alone, I’m not interested!" really not for the first time told him Cas and tried to close the door, but Bartholomew managed to catch it and open again, stepping in.

"Oh, come on, Castiel, stop this game, I know you want me" he smiled again and take another step to Cas.

"In what language do I have to tell you? It’s a “no”, do you understand?" Castiel hissed, beyond annoyed by this guy’s boldness. And then he suddenly realized his position: he let in his apartment this crazy idiot who had already been stalking him for month, and who today, it seemed, got beyond his regular craziness.

Bart raised his hand, and Castiel stepped back, but suddenly met with something firm and warm, and he saw how Bart’s eyes widened in shock. And then he felt familiar hands on his waist and froze, afraid to look back.

"Hello, Cas," Dean said, pulling him to his chest, and gently buried his nose in his hair, breathing deeply. A pleasant tremor went through Castiel's body, and his heart beat faster.

He froze for a couple of seconds, and then frowned in confusion, looking at Bartholomew, who had surprise written all over his face, but then it change to indignation, and he opened his mouth to say something, but froze and suddenly get pale. Castiel heard a dangerous roar above his ear.

"Get out," Dean growled, Cas couldn't see his face, but Bart in front of him became even more pale, and stumbled backward through the door, which slammed shut after him by itself.

For some reason, Castiel felt that he wouldn't see this asshole near himself ever again.

A few more minutes passed, and he and Dean still stood in the hallway. Dean was still hugging him and obviously didn’t intend to let him go, was holding tightly and tensely breathing in his ear. Castiel couldn’t believe what had just happened. Finally, Cas moved, getting out of the embrace of the angel, and turned to face him.

He was going to say something, ask if Bartholomew had seen him, but froze when he saw that Dean's looking seriously at him and frowning:

"What..." Castiel started to say, but angel put his hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer, pressing their lips together.

Cas stood still, he didn't expect <i>this</i>, although he dreamed of it very often. After a couple of seconds he came back to himself and leaned forward gladly kissing Dean back, clasping fingers on the shirt on angel's chest. As Cas opened his mouth, letting Dean's tongue in, angel let out a low groan and squeezed his hands around Cas's waist, deepening the kiss and gently nibbling his lips.

When they finally parted, Dean said:

"I can't Cas," for a moment everything inside Cas turn cold, "I can't let you go to someone, I don't want to," Dean continued, hiding his face in the curve of Cas's neck, and hugged him closer. “I'm sorry.”

Castiel was confused, still clutching on the angel's shirt and trying to process his words. Did angel think that he might have something with Bartholomew? Cas snorted to himself, that was such an absurd idea. He still couldn't decide if this was a reality or a dream and didn't understand why angel apologized. But he so wanted it to be true. Finally, he made up his mind and took a deep breath; he slid his hands up, putting them around Dean's neck.

"Okay," Cas nodded and, pulling back a little, pressed his lips to Dean's. Castiel felt Dean relax slowly, gently caressing his lips and covering Cas's face with gentle kisses, slowly went down to his neck.

Castiel gasped, when he felt warm fingers on his chest, he didn't even notice how Dean untied the belt of his robe. There was a rustling sound, and Cas suddenly found himself lying on his bed, and Dean leaned over him, looking at him with a burning gaze. Shiver of excitement ran through the professor's body, no one had ever looked at him with such a desire and tenderness at the same time.

Castiel just started thinking about how the hell he ended up in bed in a second, but all thoughts immediately flew out from head when Dean laid his hand on his hard cock, still hidden under the boxers. Cas arched his back, moaning loudly, and ran his nails down angel's back, who was somehow already undressed.

"D-Dean… " he breathed, bucked his hips up, silently asking for more touches.

"So beautiful, Cas," Dean whispered, pressing against his body and rubbing his hard cock against Cas’s. "Finally… I wanted to touch you like this for so long... " Dean nibbled skin on Cas’s neck, leaving marks there, while running his hand down from his chest down to the edge of his boxers. Get buried his fingers under the fabric of the underwear and he squeezed Cas’s ass for a moment, before he hooked a finger under the hem of the boxers and slowly slid them down Cas’s thighs and threw them to the floor.

Castiel was trembling under the angel’s touches, softly moaning and stroking his shoulders with his hands, while Dean got lower, moving his lips over Castiel’s chest. He caught Cas’s nipple between his teeth and bit it gently, making Cas to take in a sharp breath. Dean skimmed his fingers along the bottom of Castiel's stomach, teasing him with light touches, but never touching that, what so craved for his attention. Castiel squirmed beneath him, eagerly tossing his hips into the air.

"P-please, please, Dean, touch me," he begged, losing himself under this man.

"Everything you want," Dean muttered to the skin of his stomach and ran a hand along the inside of his thigh, pulling it aside, and finally licked the head of his cock, immediately taking it into his mouth.

Castiel whimpered, clutching his fingers in Dean's hair as Dean took him into his mouth right to the base and slowly began to rise, moving his tongue along the length. Licking the head, Dean got down again, starting to moving rhythmically, obeying the pressure of Сas's hand in his hair. Castiel felt that he wouldn’t last long, because it was a long time since he was with someone, and what Dean did with his tongue was just sinful.

Cas was dizzy with pleasure, and when Dean slid his slick finger between his cheeks, circling his hole, he was completely lost. With loud scream Cas come into Dean's mouth, who did not release him until he tiredly fell onto the bed. For a few more second Cas could feel Dean’s lips on his softening cock, and when he open his eyes, still trying to catch his breath, he saw that Dean was stroking himself without taking his eyes off him. Cas sat up slightly and pulled Dean up to him, their lips melting together in a greedy kiss. Cas could still taste himself on Dean’s tongue. Angel moaned into his mouth and start trembling, and Cas feels a warm drops of his semen on his abs. Next time Cas’ll taste him as well.

 _"If there will be a next time,_ " gladly remanded him inner voice. Angel fael beside him and put his hands around him, pulling him closer, didn't mind about sticky mess between them. A sad smile appeared on Castiel's lips and he gently caressed Dean's cheek, looking him in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" angel slightly frown gently stroking Cas's back.

"I just thought how sad that you'll disappear again in the morning," Cas said.

"I'm not going anywhere, not anymore," angel said quietly, but confidently. Castiel frowned, wondering what could that mean? If his hallucination would stay with him forever or...?

"Did he see you?" Cas asked, remembering Bartholomew.

"Yes," Dean smiled slightly.

"Why? You're _my_ hallucination," said Cas, almost pout, stroking his fingers through angel's hair.

Dean happily closed his eyes and says:

"No, Cas, I'm not your hallucination, I am your angel. And other people can see me, if I want it."

"Why do I have an angel?" professor was sincerely surprised.

"Everyone has an angel," Castiel raised an eyebrow in doubt, Dean looked away and continued. "But not all people see us."

"And I see you because...?"

"People shouldn't see their angels. Angels should be next to their human, invisibly protecting them," said Dean. "But if an angel begins to feel strong feelings for his person, he may appear for a short time."

"Strong feelings?" asked Cas, not daring to get his hopes up.

"In my case… I love you, Cas, " Dean said. "Love you so much, I don't want to let you go, don't want to see you with someone else, don't wanna leave. But all this time you thought that I'm just a dream, and even now. I'm so sorry that I scared you, when came at evenings, but I couldn’t stay for long, enough for you to believe me, but I wanted to comfort you so much, make you feel better at least a little, be with you. But if you feel better at night, in the morning you start to thought that you’re going crazy. I decided to not disturb you anymore. But today... this guy pissed me off, and I can’t restrain myself," he smile apologetically.

"So you're real?" ask Cas. "But you still leave tomorrow?"

"No, that last night, you said, that you want me to stay, and now I can do this, I want to stay, if... if you really want this..." - uncertainly finished Dean.

A happy smile appeared on Castiel's lips and he lean forward to place a tender kiss on angel's lips.

"I want this, please, stay with me," he said, pulling away. Dean sighed contentedly and put his arms around Cas, pulling him to his chest.

"Everything you want," he answered, kissing the top of Cas’s head, with a wave of  his hand, they both became clean, because it was so lazy to get up in the shower.

Castiel laid his hand on Dean's chest and slowly falling asleep, even if all of this is just a dream, he was happy right now.

=***=

In the morning when Castiel woke up, he felt a light kiss on his shoulder. He breathed out contently, remembering last night and thinking that it was just a continuation of his dream. He blissfully stretched and felt something incredibly soft, but heavy around him. Opening his eyes, he realized that he was lying under the snow-white feathers.

Castiel froze and slowly turn around, to meet with lovely and familiar bright-green eyes.

"Not a dream," breathed out Cas, and angel smiled at him and pecked him on the lips.

"Not a dream," confirmed Dean and raised his wing slightly, letting Cas turn to face him. Castiel stared in awe at the white wings.

But he didn't have time to properly look at the beautiful wings, because suddenly he heard a loud noise and then his front door slammed.

"Cassy, you have to help me! I’m being stalked by giant-winged-moose!!!!" he heard the panic in the voice of his older brother Gabriel. "You're a professor! You're smart! Help!" rumbling continued while Gabe got closer to his bedroom.

Cas looked at Dean in confusion, but the angel just rolled his eyes, and groaned:

"Sammy..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3  
> I hope you liked it^_^


End file.
